She Ain't Going Out Like That
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Happy Birthday Reba (well almost)! My friend Angela Orr inspired me to do this story. *After their divorce Reba goes out with Lori Ann and has a blast, and Brock finds himself jealous. Will Reba give in during a moment of weakness?


Reba Hart thought that the year of 2001 would be a wonderful year, but after her separation with Brock ended with her finding out that his mistress was pregnant she knew it was time for a divorce. In February of 2002 when the divorce was final Lori Ann knew that she was going to have to ease Reba back into the dating world. Brock knew that she would one day enter back into the dating world and that whoever she dated would make him jealous as hell, but he didn't expect for Reba to be okay with everything so quickly. That was because Brock didn't see how miserable Reba was while she was trying to fix their marriage, and even after filing for the divorce there was a part of her that had a little hope that they would work out.

Lori Ann had invited Reba to go out with her to the bar and Reba happily accepted. She was ready to go out and have some fun, and possibly even meet a guy. Even if she didn't meet a guy at least she was out having fun with her best friend. Reba stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror as she got ready. She didn't know that Brock had entered the house and that the kids had told him where she was. "Are you sure that you are wanting to do this?" Brock asked her as he leaned against the doorway.

Reba turned around and looked at her ex-husband as she nodded her head. "Yes Brock. I'm positive that I want to do this and nothing you say is going to stop me." Reba said as she turned back to the mirror so she could place her small pearl earrings in.

Brock sighed and looked at his ex-wife. "Okay fine, but are you sure that you want to wear that dress?" Brock asked referring to the beautiful red dress that Reba was wearing. She hadn't wore that dress since before Jake was born and Reba was satisfied by the fact that it still fit. She thought that after having another kid she wouldn't be able to fit in it, but when she was able to she was overwhelmed with excitement.

The dress went down to Reba's knees and it had sequin on it as well as strings that hung down off the bottom of the dress and the chest area. Reba turned around and glared at Brock. "This is the dress that I'm wearing and I'm not changing. I haven't wore this dress in a very long time and I'm proud that I can still fit in it. Look Brock I understand that you might be a little jealous but here's the thing; you are the one that left me. I didn't leave you so I have every right to do what I want." Reba said as she ran her hands through her beautiful short red hair. She then walked over to her closet and slipped into black sparkle high heels that she hadn't worn since the last time she wore the dress.

Brock knew that there was no denying he was jealous. Standing right in front of him was his ex-wife looking better than she had in years. When Reba's cell phone vibrated on the night stand Brock caught himself wondering who it was. Reba looked at Brock as he looked back at her. He wanted to beg her not to go out and to stay with her, but since their divorce was final there was no reason to try. He didn't try before so there was no point in trying now.

Reba walked over to Brock and gave him a reassuring smile that she was okay, and in a way that destroyed Brock even more. "Lori Ann is going to be here any minute Brock." She said as she walked past him and he couldn't help but to stare at her bottom while she walked away.

As soon as Reba got downstairs the doorbell rang and when she opened it her best friend was standing on the other side. "Well look at you! I told you that you cleaned up nice!" Lori Ann smiled as she walked inside the house and hugged her best friend. When she saw Brock at the bottom of the stairs her smile faded. "Don't you ever clean up nice?" Lori Ann asked Brock as Brock rolled his eyes and looked at her.

Brock then decided that he was going to come up with a comeback to say to Lori Ann. "Don't you have any other divorces to make difficult?" He asked knowing that this would most likely anger Reba but at this point he didn't care. It seemed as if everyone was rubbing it in his face that their divorce was final and Reba would never be his again. It didn't matter of the divorce happened because of him, and he still loved Barbra Jean but seeing Reba getting ready to go out and have a night on the town with Lori Ann was not what Brock thought she would be doing. Granted he didn't think she would be crying herself to sleep. He knew that she probably did plenty of that during their separation, but going out like this was not what he thought she'd be doing.

Reba rolled her eyes at Brock. "That's enough you two. Lori Ann I'm ready to do. Kids the emergency numbers are on the fridge and I have my phone if you need anything." Reba said with a soft smile. She looked back over at Brock and could tell that he was jealous. Reba gave him another reassuring smile and turned to face the door. As she walked out of the door with Lori Ann, Brock was hit with the sudden realization that their divorce was final.

Reba opened the passenger door of Lori Ann's car and got in while Lori Ann got in the driver's side. Once she was in with the door shut she started the car and then looked over at Reba. "I'm telling you now that you're really making that man regret leaving you."

A smile came across Reba's face. "He should after what he did to me!" There was a part of Reba that hated hurting Brock. Even though he hurt her in the worse possible way, hurting him was not on her agenda but she was going to do whatever it took to make herself happy.

Lori Ann laughed a little and nodded her head while she was backing out of the driveway. "I told you when he proposed that marrying him wasn't a good idea."

Looking over at her best friend as the house went farther and farther into the distance Reba started talking again. "Through everything that has happened I still think you were wrong. We had a long marriage that was mostly happy except towards the end, and he gave me three beautiful kids. I don't regret it but there's no way I'll ever go back to him." Reba said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's stop talking about Brock." Reba said with a smile and when they pulled into the parking lot of the bar Reba could barely control her excitement.

Reba slowly got out of the car and instantly she attracted the attention of guys that were standing nearby. Lori Ann smiled over at her best friend when she noticed that Reba had gained the interest of the men. Reba looked at her and proudly smiled and walked away towards them, having no doubt that they were watching her behind. Lori Ann couldn't have been happier that her best friend had so much confidence. When Reba got to the bouncer she smiled at him and he automatically allowed her to go in. He had known her for quite a while and knew that she was over 21.

When the two entered the bar Reba smiled and was ready to mingle. Lori Ann couldn't believe that she wasn't the first one to suggest going out to the dance floor to mingle. Reba walked out to the dance floor and started dancing as Lori Ann did the same next to her. It wasn't long until Lori Ann and Reba both had men dancing with them.

"What's your name Red?" The tall man asked. Although the room was dimmed and had different club lights on Reba could get a great description of the man. He was tall, at least six foot, and his skin was tan, but not as tanned as Brock. His eyes made Reba's heart stop. They were a beautiful brown color and he had perfectly cut dark brown hair that was identical to the way Ryan Gosling wears his.

Reba smiled at the man as she continued dancing. "Reba." Was all the red head said but with her name the man felt as if he knew her. "You?" Reba asked and smiled when she saw that she had the man's undivided attention even with the place that they were in.

"Wyatt." The man smiled at Reba. "Would it be alright if I buy you a drink?" Reba smiled and looked at Wyatt. He seemed like such a gentleman and Reba was attracted to that, and there was no denying that Wyatt was attracted to Reba's looks. Reba nodded at the man as the two walked over and sat at the bar leaving Lori Ann and Wyatt's best friend out on the dance floor. They ordered drinks and Wyatt smiled over at Reba. "So Reba tell me what a beautiful lady like you is doing out here tonight."

Reba smiled over at Wyatt. "Just trying to have a good time with my best friend. If someone catches my eye then that's good too." Reba said with a smile. Reba wasn't going to talk about the divorce or anything because that's not why she was here. She was here to have a good time and forget about the divorce.

Wyatt couldn't get his attention off of the red head. He didn't know why but there was something about her that he was attracted to, and it wasn't her body. Of course her body was attractive but there was something else that made Wyatt want to get to know her better. "There's something about you Reba that I find so interesting." Reba blushed when Wyatt said this. She didn't know why a good looking man like him would find her so interesting, but she liked it.

Reba took a drink of her drink and smiled at Wyatt. "I'm really not that interesting. To tell you the truth I haven't done anything like this in years so I'm pretty new at it." Reba said as she laughed.

Looking at the red head Wyatt smiled. "I haven't done this in a long time either. I only come out here every now and then. I really don't drink that much either. I drink here and there but not enough to get drunk." Wyatt said as Reba's smile grew.

"I mainly drink when Lori Ann is around. Lori Ann is something else." Reba said with a laugh. "She likes to go out and have a good time and I'll go with her but won't get drunk. Well there have been a few times I ended up drunk but it's not every time I go out with her." Reba said not wanting to mention the reason she had gotten drunk was because she suspected her husband had been having an affair with his mistress before he had moved out of their house.

Wyatt laughed looking over at Lori Ann. "Well Bob seems to like her a lot." He then pointed over to the two that were still dancing over on the dance floor. Reba laughed when she saw them and then shifted her attention back to Wyatt.

The two of them sat by the bar and talked for three hours before Reba realized how late it was. Reba looked at Wyatt and smiled. "It's getting awful late. I should probably get Lori Ann and head home." Reba said with a soft smile.

Wyatt stood up when Reba did and smiled at her. "It was very nice to meet you Reba." He then grabbed a napkin and pen and wrote down his cell phone number. "I hope to hear from you again soon." Wyatt said as he handed the napkin over to Reba. Reba took it and looked down at it and smiled. Of course she was going to call him sometime so they could meet up again. Reba hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"You sure will." Reba said as she then went and got Lori Ann. The two friends walked out of the bar and Reba couldn't help but smile. She had such a fun night and she was excited that she had met Wyatt. He was everything that she had been wanting. When the two friends got back to Reba's house Brock was waiting on the couch. "What are you doing here, Brock?" Reba asked.

Brock looked over at Reba. "It's pretty late Reba. Shouldn't you be home with the kids instead of going out and partying? You do have a responsibility Reba."

Reba was shocked that Brock had said this and she had crossed her arms. "The kids were fine. I left Cheyanne and Van in charge and oh look the house isn't burnt to the ground. Don't you dare talk to me about responsibility Brock! You had a responsibility as not only a father but a husband!" Reba said as she walked to Lori Ann and gave her a hug. She then walked back over to Brock. "Your thing is that I'm not upstairs depressed! You're jealous because I'm out having fun and meeting new people when you thought I would be crying over you! Well guess what; I've cried enough and I'm sick of it! I ain't going out like that babe!" Reba said as Brock looked at him.

Brock looked at Reba and he knew that she was right. He was jealous that she was out having fun without him because he still loved her. He still loved her and he screwed up. Brock looked at Reba and within thirty seconds had his lips pressed against hers. Reba's moment of weakness had hit her faster than she ever anticipated. The man that had once meant the world to her had his lips pressed against hers. "I'm sorry Reba. For everything."

There was a part of Reba that wanted to fall back into Brock's arms, but it was too late for that. She pushed Brock away and glared at him. "You had your chance Brock. Just remember that I know what it feels like to see the person you still care for in someone else's arms. I had to go through it and now it's your turn to go through it. We can only be friends now." Reba looked over at Brock. "I've done enough crying. Now it's time to do things that make me happy. No more crying and no more being upset over what happened. I refuse to go out like that." Reba said as she turned around and walked away from Brock.


End file.
